Simplifying airbag modules is helpful in reducing the complexity and costs of inflatable restraint systems which have previously been used for protecting an occupant of a vehicle against injury by physically restraining the occupant's body when the vehicle encounters a collision. Inflatable restraint systems for use in automobiles have generally consisted of an airbag module including an inflator for providing gas to inflate an inflatable airbag cushion, and a remote deceleration sensor for initiating operation of the inflator.
The airbag module has a number of separate components which must be assembled together during manufacturing, including a module housing, an inflator, and an airbag cushion incorporating an airbag retainer ring. The inflator provides the gas for inflating the airbag. These separate components, which are usually fastened together using nuts and bolts or other, similar, fastening means, are used in the systems shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,846, as an example.
Eliminating one or more of the components that must be assembled together would go far in reducing manufacturing time, and the complexity and cost of an airbag module. Specifically, eliminating the need to fasten together the separate components of the airbag module with nuts and bolts and eliminating the airbag retaining ring would reduce the necessary inventory of manufacturing components and the number of steps required to assembly the airbag module.